owlipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Powli
Planet Powli is the place where Owli lives, Planet Powli's dominant species are Powli, Beevals, Owli Clones and other Weegee-Bawts, it is located at the northern part of the Trolliverse and is a planet of the Pac-Bawt Galaxy, it is also the place when Owli and the other Weegee-Bawts mostly gets chased and chomped by Olie, Pollie, Billy, Screwy, Stephanie and other bots of Planet Polie and Planet Cubey, it's common places are Towns, Forests, Deserts, Ponds, Castles, Bridges, Mountains and Power Pellet Forests, Some Fakegee Tourists also go to this place for some touring across Planet Powli, it is also HistoryEdit CreationEdit It was created by the Powli Family before Fakegees and Weegee and Malleo were made, it was created in 1843 AD by Pawlena, Purci, Giizmu, Pawpii and Grandma Looloo (a weegee version of Grandma Lulu) along with the help from the Beevals (Bawxtur and Bawnteeya) after they had finished creating the Pac-Bawt Galaxy. After the Planet was created, they begun thinking what king and queen they should choose, they chose Purci and Pawlena as King and Queen of the Pac-Bawt Galaxy and Planet Powli, Purci and Pawlena later gave birth to a large colony of 200,000 Purci and Pawlena Clones. After a King and Queen was decided, the planet begun to repopulate and named the main capital continent "Powli Veel" and started to organize security and a army of Powlis, Grandma Looloo died after she ended up being killed in a car crash. In 1853 AD, Pawlena gave birth to Owli and Pawleeh (who was Owli's wife later), Steephawnee and Sawphi and Bawnteeya gave birth to Beelee in 1954 AD and gave birth to Beenkee in 1957 AD, In 1858 AD Pawlena gave birth to Zoweeh, In 1859 Cawchee and Cuu was born. After that Owli and Pawleeh got married and became the new king and queen in 1860 AD and Owli and Pawleeh gave birth to Owli Jr, Pawleeh Jr, Pawlena Jr, Zoweeh Jr, Purci Jr, Giizmu Jr, Baby Owli, Baby Pawleeh, Baby Pawlena, Baby Zoweeh, Baby Purci and Baby Giizmu, Owli and Beelee later made Scruwi and Weelee, Owli became close friends with Scruwi and Weelee, Owli started making a large mass of Owli Clones by commanding Purci to create a Owli Cloning Machine. The Great Pac-Owli WarEdit In 2005 AD, 40 Owli Clones went to the Polie Galaxy and started attacking Polieville and started using Pac-Laser Guns to make everything in Planet Polie as miserable, after Olie found out he tried to use the Super Silly Ray to defeat them, but Owli Clone 4990 disabled the gun and used the Power Pellets to chomp him, however Olie Polie survived the chomp, he orders Billy and Zowie to look out for some further attacks and he turned the entire bots of the Bot Galaxy into ectoplasm bots and made chomping gears to upgrade their attacks to chomp any enemy who is a Owli Clone, a second wave occured in Polieville and this time Owli, Owli Clone 44, Owli Clone 8955 and Owli Clone 33902 came, Olie called Spaceboy to defeat Owli, but Owli and his Clones somehow used their Pac-Laser Guns to chomp Spaceboy, after they had chomped him, Olie got angry and ordered Zowie and Billy to chomp Owli and his 3 Owli Clones, but Owli escaped and sent a million of Owli Clones to chomp them, Zowie and Billy got scared and ended up getting chomped, Olie retreats to Pollie's House and tells Pollie that an army of Owli Clones are attacking Polieville, Pollie instantly got a crush on Olie and marries Olie so they can be the new leaders of Polieville and raised an army of bots from the entire Bot Galaxy, After Owli and his Clones defeated Olie, Billy and Zowie, they went back to Planet Powli to continue normally, later a portal opened from Polieville by Olie and Pollie, unleashing an army of bots including Gloomius Maximus's ship, lead by Olie Polie and Pollie Polie, the Bawts started manning their Power Pellet Forests and formed an army of Owli Clones to defeat Olie's Bot Army, Owli told his army that they must be armed with Power Pellets and not get too close to the bots when the bots are not vunerable that try to chomp Owli's Army, Olie told his army that he is seeking revenge on Owli so Olie Polie can take over Planet Powli and eventually the entire Bawt Galaxy, after the fight, Owli's Army won the battle and they had chomped Olie's entire army, after Olie's defeat, Owli and his army celebrated a party and closed the portal that was created by Olie and Pollie. Back at Polieville, Olie was very angry about his defeat and he starts forming the Bot Headquarters making every bot join his copration and Owli and Olie started to form a rivarlary and they fought each other throughout the years. Meeting WeegeeEdit In 2015 AD, Owli went exploring galaxies, he met Weegee who was the leader of the United 'Gees Galaxy and was eager to join Weegee's Army and the Weegee Air Rangers, Weegee accepted and they became closest friends, Owli told his army to join Weegee's Army and the Weegee Air Rangers and they accepted to join the armies and they found out that Olie and his friends had joined the Weegee Killers to seek revenge on Owli including terrorizing Weegee, the United 'Gees Galaxy and Sky Gee HtraE. Places Edit Powli Veel - Powli Veel is the main part of Planet Powli, it is located at the center of Planet Powli. Powli Veel Park - Powli Veel Park seems to be a area where it is a bit risky in this area, the park's furniture makes it a hiding for bots there for a surprise attack. Powli Deserts - the Powli Deserts are flat, dry areas filled with a field of cactus. Powli Towns - The towns of Planet Powli are seen more common than any of the other places, the town is filled with teapot houses, mansions, hotels and etc that is similar to Owli's house (Hawsi) which is in a yellow colour, but the tea-pot houses, mansions, hotels and etc are in various different colours and shapes, the bots of Planet Polie and Planet Cubey commonly ride cars/buses, poke their heads through windows of houses, hotels, mansions and etc to drop baby bots on Owli in order to stop Owli when he is being bot chased and uncommonly ride UFOs and pogosticks, fire hydrants are located in these towns. Powli Mountains - The mountains of Planet Powli are thin. the platforms also contain rolling logs which can make a Weegee slide in a opposite direction, there are also tumbling log bridges there. Powli Castles - Most of these Powli Castles don't seem to have any bots there, it also has keys scattered in these places. Powli Bridges - some of the Powli Bridges used to not be broken, but after a while it was destroyed partially, however the broken bridges were still crossed, Owli mostly stumbles to these bridges when being bot chased, fire hydrants are also found there like the Powli Towns. Powli Forests - A few of the forests of Planet Powli seem to be creepy and very dark, but most of them are not very dark and not very creepy, there are tree stumps located there. Powli Ponds - Powli Ponds are uncommon places for Owli to find, there is a risk of a Weegee drowning in these ponds, small islands are also found there, good thing jumping boards are a handy things for Weegees to use to jump so they won't end up drowning.